Onion Knight (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Onion Knight I would've run. You think you can win? Neutral The game's over. Don't hold back! I'll win! Opponent level >10 higher than Onion Knight Bring it on! I can't hold back! Onion Knight has low Health Not gonna give up! Gotta break through! Opponent has low health Here goes! I'll beat you. Other One down! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Come on and get me! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. I'll fight anyone! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle I have a duty to uphold! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters (Character Specific) I must surpass him. — Warrior of Light Would be a shame to lose to me, huh? — Garland You can't just keep daydreaming. — Firion How about you try fighting fair for once? — The Emperor Did I have a twin brother? — Onion Knight Clouds don't last! — Cloud of Darkness Keep up the balance between your powers. — Cecil Can you catch birds with that jump? — Kain I will show you my resolve! — Golbez Why don't you get serious? — Bartz Catch me if you can! — Exdeath Would you get serious? — Gilgamesh Can't lose this one! — Terra You have such sad eyes... — Kefka Gotta get stronger. — Cloud Are you gonna fight in that? — Tifa You having fun hurting others? — Sephiroth Will you teach me some tricks if I win? — Squall Stop treating me like a kid! — Laguna What's the point of stopping time? — Ultimecia You take compliments too well. — Zidane You call yourself a bard? — Kuja You can't fool around all the time. — Tidus I thought summoners had horns... — Yuna You don't seem mature... — Jecht Don't underestimate me. — Shantotto You're older than you look... — Prishe Quit acting all grown up! — Vaan Did you gain anything from that hate? — Gabranth Maybe I'll pick up some pointers! — Lightning You can't steal my soul! — Chaos Even Light can be imbalanced. — Cosmos Do I have to fight you? — Cosmos Warriors I'll win. I'm not alone! — Chaos Warriors Battle Oh yeah!... One more! — when using Extra Slice Rain!... Dodge this! — when using Swordshower How's that!? — when using Turbo-Hit Not over yet!... This is it! — when using Extra Lunge You can't escape!... This is it! — when using Guiding Swipe Breath of ice! — when using Blizzard How's this!? — when using Blizzaga Shake!... Earth roar! — when using Quake Thunder! — when using Thunder Heaven's fury! — when using Thundaga Scorch!... Detonate! — when using Flare This!... There!... And this! — when using Blade Torrent and connecting This!... Wh-whoa! — when using Blade Torrent and missing Stars unite!... Burn it up! — when using Comet Singe! — when using Firaga Here I come! — when using Wind Shear Let's end this! — when activating EX Mode Now it begins. — when EX Burst begins The best is yet to come! — when EX Burst is performed Here I come! — when Ninjitsu EX Burst is performed Burn it up! — when Spellbook EX Burst is performed Think I was done? — when activating EX Revenge I'll help. — when used as Assist Victory Huh... that was to be expected. — Neutral Feeling good! — Neutral I... won? — Finish with low HP Haha... just as planned! — Finish with low HP I'm pretty good, huh? — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I was lucky. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) The outcome will never change. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Catched you off-guard? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Huh? That's weird! I can still fight! Eh, sorry! Ah... don't stare! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) We just got started! — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I tried so hard! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I wanna get stronger! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes